Exanimalis
by Just another fan for life
Summary: Our favorite hero embarks on a time traveling extravaganza. But be careful you know how parties can get out of hand...


**Here we go y'all second update of a different story in one day and I am so stinkin' excited. I have no idea where this story is going or how it's going to play out but gosh darn it I really liked when I wrote it out. You guys know what I'm talking about right guys? I'm not crazy? HA just kidding I now I'm crazy but I got this feeling from this chapter and so here it is. I am hoping to get another story up today, one chapter of it anyway but we'll see how it goes.**

**Basically the summary is… well I guess all I can tell you is that we're going to have a time-travelling extravaganza but be warned. Parties often get out of hand.**

**Disclaimer: Yea yea yea I don't own him and whoever the heck doesn't know that by now they are… well I'll leave that for you guys to fill in…**

* * *

><p><strong>Exanimalis<strong>

**Chapter 1**

He was in the ghost zone. He was in a creepy castle with many windows out-looking the when and not the where. This castle was on its own little island cut off from the rest of that zone's residents. Travelling farther into the estranged dwelling there is a boy. He is looking into a portal. He is dismayed at what he sees and cannot understand what else can be done to change the scene. His eyes are lifeless and dull, his face is drawn, and he looks so haggard.

"How," he breaths, "Why?"

An adult man enters the scene, "You know the answers to both of those questions,"

"I've done everything," the boy sighs, "I can't change it," he wearily turns to face his adversary, "It can't happen like that, it shouldn't have happened like that,"

A younger boy faced him and answered, "What if you can't change it? What if it's fate's design?"

"Then I'll die trying," was the solemn reply.

The old man goads him more saying, "What of your family? They have no idea what's become of you, child. Do you mean to tell me that fact holds no weight on your conscience?"

"You don't even know how much 'weight it holds', it eats me alive day after day. But it also keeps me going. Failure is not an option and the sooner I succeed, the sooner I can see them again," despite the complete exhaustion this boy was experiencing his conviction was astounding. His fervor had the strength of 10 men at their peak health.

"You know I must stop you. I like you, I do. I wish I had another choice but I don't. I did all I could and this has to stop," the adult looked upon the boy with sadness in his eyes but his job came first.

"Do something," it was nothing more than a pure plea, a hopeless desperate plea.

"There are rules," the younger boy replied, "Rules even I can't brake no matter how badly I want to,"

"Fine, save yourself. But I'm going to risk my life for someone else," the fatigued boy turned to jump into the portal once more. Right before he entered he turned his head and with a biting edge he added, "You should try it sometime,"

* * *

><p>It was raining, storming really. Lightning licked the sky illuminating the world in an eerie glow. Amity Park was quiet; all its inhabitants took refuge in their respective homes as advised. Well not all, as usual three select inhabitants are not where they should be and most certainly not safe. There is an empty warehouse with boarded up windows and no lights par one streetlight. It used to be a factory but it closed down long ago. The inside was even less appealing. The concrete floors were covered with dirt and grime and the metal piping all exposed were rusted. What had occurred that night was far worse.<p>

The older Clockwork looked upon the small shattered frame of a young girl with black hair and ghostly white pale skin. He floated closer to the strong-willed girl and put a shaking hand on her cheek. She had blood all over her frail body along with burn marks and grime.

"You know this shouldn't have happened, Clockwork. You have to help her. You're the keeper of time for god's sake," young and innocent Clockwork stopped looking at the weak face of the girl and turned to face the hostile voice that had disturbed him. The boy was a few feet away and had his back turned to the scene. His stance was so tense with fist balled and slightly trembling. His head was turned down eyes squeezed shut.

"I've meddled too much. The Observers will have my head if I change the course of time again, my hands are tied. I am already responsible for you and your evil half," tall, defiant, adult Clockwork defended. He floated closer to the boy.

"So you're okay with her death as long as your butt is covered? Well, your butt may be saved but there will be blood on your hands, her blood. Can you really live with that?" The boy nearly screamed. Clockwork put a hand on his shoulder, "I already have one friend in the hospital, I will not lose her," the boys' voice was stony and cold and he shrugged the hand off. He was not looking for conversation he was looking for herself control.

"I can't do anything about this," the old man intoned.

"What can I do?"

"Review exactly what happened to her here tonight, then change it,"

"Without your help?"

The little Clockwork had a crestfallen expression as he put his head down and started to back away, "With me against you. I can't help you or just stand by. Until you figure this out," he sighed, "I am your enemy,"

"I'll do anything, including fight you," he declares as he turns to face the young adult ghost.

"Conviction is good," Clockwork bends down once more with his back to the other for one last look at the girl, "Good luck,"

"I'm going…" Clockwork upturned his head from his crouched position to see the most affirmed look on his face.

"Don't tell me. I will turn a blind to you for a few moments," elder Clockwork turned from the boy and opened the door to reveal rays of light shine in from his silhouette into the unlit warehouse. He looked out at the world taking a deep breath.

"Thanks Clockwork, but you know where I'm going," Clockwork put his forehead to the door frame, "I'm going to get more time. I'm going to save Sam,"

So Danny Fenton turned into the infamous Danny Phantom, the ring gliding over body. Black spandex replacing red, white, and blue clothing, green glowing irises swapping for cerulean pools, and a shock of black hair jumping the spectrum to white. The half-ghost half-human boy flies out of a broken window of the abandoned warehouse were his best friend, Samantha Manson,

was murdered.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>! I know what you're thinking, short. but That made me smile and left you all on a pretty good cliff hanger I hope! Tell me what you think! R&R**


End file.
